A Soldier's Aid
by Logan GC
Summary: When facing the Tyrant alone and her teammates unconscious, Jill Valentine thought she was a goner. Though at the brink of death, a star spangled man with a shield came to her aid. Now a two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** I do not own any property revolving **Captain America** nor **Resident Evil**. **Captain America** is owned by **Marvel** , which in turn is owned by **Disney** and **Capcom** owns **Resident Evil**. Story takes place post- _The First Avenger_ and during the first encounter with the Tyrant at the end of the remastered first game. Rated Teen for language and intense violence. Enjoy.

"Shit!" S.T.A.R.S member Jill Valentine cursed as she fired three bullets at the released Tyrant monstrosity, the bullets appearing to do no damage whilst narrowly avoiding the creature's razor sharp claws.

If only she had reacted just a few seconds faster when the traitor Wesker released the Tyrant, the monster not even phased at the amount of rounds Jill unloaded at it. With Barry unconscious, Jill only had a couple of bullets left in her pistol.

Though luck seemed to change when Chris barged in, getting the monster's attention away from his partner. "Hey freak! Over here!" Redfield shouted, as the Tyrant now stalked toward its new prey. Aiming his pistol, Chris looks over to the other standing S.T.A.R.S member. "Jill, get Barry! Run!" He screamed and bravely stood his ground, squeezing off several rounds at the monster. The Tyrant felt nothing and backhanded Chris with its other hand, the superhuman strength of the blow sending him flying across the lab as his body laid motionless on the ground.

"Chris!" Jill screamed in horror as the Tyrant stalked towards the S.T.A.R.S member with clawed arm at the ready, intent of finishing the job. Instead of firing her last remaining bullets, in an attempt of self-sacrifice and extreme bravery to save Chris' life Jill ran at the Tyrant and climbed on its back, using her knife as she relentlessly stabbed the Umbrella creation all over its chest. Her plan seemed to work, as one of the stabs punctured a vein that was near it's exposed heart that was close to its left shoulder. This caused the Tyrant to roar in pain and with its other arm, grabbed Jill and threw her with inhumane, rage filled strength, her body colliding into a control panel on the other side of the lab.

Jill groaned from the impact as sparks land on the ground around her, the panel destroyed. The female S.T.A.R.S member attempted to stand, but yelled in agonizing pain causing her to slump back down. Jill could feel most of her ribs were broken as she checked her pistol, realizing she only had five bullets left. Looking up, she can see the Tyrant walking towards her slowly, brandishing its clawed arm With one hand on her ribs, Jill fired her last remaining shots with her other hand in a last ditched attempt to slow it down. Though, her hopes crumbled as the creature continued onward as her gun clicked at being empty. Throwing her now emptied pistol at the Tyrant in anger, Jill felt her eyes water. Oh God, was she going to die here?

* * *

Unbeknownst to Jill and the Tyrant, the control panel that was shattered by the impact released another specimen that was contained in a hidden room behind Jill. Said specimen was a young human male encased in a stasis pod, wearing a red, white, and blue army uniform. Accompanying the man was a similar designed shield.

This was the famous Captain America Steve Rogers, the legendary super soldier who went missing after he bravely saved the world from the Red Skull and HYDRA. Miraculously, Steve's super soldier physique allowed him to survive being submerged in the ice for over fifty years until the Umbrella Corporation discovered him. Practically gleeful at what they can do with his genetic coding, the higher-ups at Umbrella shipped the captain to the Spencer Estate with the intention of using him as a template to perfect the Tyrant supersoldier. Luckily for Steve, the outbreak occurred shortly after his arrival as the only thing the researchers did was move him from his entrapped ice prison into a stasis pod for planned testing.

With the panel destroyed, the pod glared red before its glass walls retracted into itself, sending the semi-unconscious Captain Rogers to the ground.

Groaning as though he took an extremely long nap, Steve clutched his head as he blinked repeatedly to regain his sight. _What happening? Where am I? Where's Peggy?_ Steve thought before picking himself up the floor as well as his shield. The last thing Steve remembered was having his last conversation with Peggy before crashing the Red Skull's plane into the water. Taking in his surroundings, Steve realized he was in some kind of lab, though it gave him an unsettling vibe that reminded him of seeing Bucky in captivity.

Not wanting feelings of regret from watching Bucky fall to his death on the train, Steve immediately looked for answers. Was he in a HYDRA base? What really caught his attention were the security cameras on a computer nearby. As Steve watched, he saw what looked like some kind of monster stalking towards a badly injured woman, its clawed arm raised. To further his worries, he heard gunshots just outside the room and saw that the injured woman was firing her pistol at the… thing before the gun clicked empty, also confirming that all this was happening right now! Realizing what would happen if he didn't act despite not knowing what was going on, Steve couldn't just stand by and allow this abomination of nature kill this unarmed woman. Raising his shield with a newfound determination, the star spangled man went forth to war.

* * *

Jill's eyes widen in fear as the Tyrant was practically six feet from her. Jill struggled to get up, but the pain was just too much. "No… no!" She exclaimed in terror now that the Tyrant was in front of her, clawed arm ready for the kill. Feeling a lone tear fall down her left cheek, Jill closed her eyes. If she was going to die, she would rather not see it coming. The female S.T.A.R.S member awaited her fate as felt the air shift from the Tyrant's swing, knowing full well she is seconds from death.

 _PING!_

At the sound of a metallic ping, Jill opened her eyes only to find the Tyrant being sent back a few feet by a circular red and white blur. The object somehow bounced off the monster and returned to its owner behind Jill, who looked behind and her eyes widen at her savior.

Her hero was a tall, well-built young man who looked a little older than Jill herself dressed in a worn and hilariously bad overly patriotic army uniform. From his strong jaw to his well-kept blonde hair to his baby blue eyes, Jill couldn't help but admit how handsome he looked. His outfit, despite how worn down it was, kept a color scheme of the American flag. The top upper half of his uniform and his pants were blue, as the bottom upper half was white with two red straps standing vertically. The red straps were also attached to a leather suspender that kept his uniform in place, as well as matching leather gloves and boots. On the blue portion on his chest, a white star shines prominently in the center, and one of his hands Jill realized that the object he threw was a shield.

The shield too followed in this patriotic theme like a white star designed in the center that was prominent in a blue circle. A red, white, and another red circle traced over the blue circle, the shield too following a patriotic theme like the man's uniform.

The Tyrant growled at the intruder as the man boldly stepped forward in front of Jill in a protective stance. "Now, I don't know how HYDRA made you…" The star spangled man stated, his blue eyes glaring at the monster. "…But where I come from, that's no way to treat a woman." He stated, as he readied his shield in a defensive pose. The Tyrant's only response was a low growl as it prepared its clawed arm to skewer the newcomer.

While Jill admired his bravery, she also realized how he didn't have any firearm on his person. "What are you crazy? You want to fight that thing with just a shield?" She asked incredulously, though the man gave her a reassuring grin.

"Don't worry ma'am. This shield and I have gotten through a lot together. I have this handled." Steve replied confidently, before using the shield to block a downward strike from the Tyrant's clawed arm. Much to Jill's shock, the captain held his ground from the attack and the shield did not break from the Tyrant's superhuman strength. With a grunt of effort, Steve pushed the Tyrant back by slamming his shield into its head, stunning it momentarily before Steve body slammed into the Tyrant with all his might shield first, sending the creature through a glass container.

Jill felt her jaw drop at what she saw as the Tyrant got up from the attack, the creature clearly angered by the captain. With a mighty roar, the Tyrant itself charged and swung its clawed arm wildly but Steve rolled out of the way just in time, the Tyrant only clawing air. With the monster now exposed, Steve threw his shield at the Tyrant's face, once more stunning it before getting his shield back and used the sharp edges of his weapon to slice at the monster's tendons on its ankles.

The bioweapon roared in pain as blood began to ooze out, and in a rage, used its other arm to swing at the captain. Caught off guard, Steve got struck across the face and was sent back a few feet on the ground. To Jill's surprise, Steve got right back up, using his gloved hand to wipe some newly formed blood off the cut he received on his lip before resuming the fight. Now taking the offensive, the captain once more threw his mighty shield though this time the Tyrant knocked it to the ground. Undeterred, Steve used his super solider physique to vault over the Tyrant and ducked when the creature attempted another swing. While all this was going on, Steve recovered his shield and rammed it deeper into the now exposed tendons.

With the wounds now even more opened, the Tyrant roared as it fell to one knee with Steve noticing the creature's exposed heart near its left shoulder, the organ slightly bleeding from the wounds it received from Jill earlier. This distraction cost him as the enraged Tyrant slashed at Steve's chest, with the captain exclaiming in pain. Jill winced at the attack but remained awed that the captain refused to back down, despite now having a serious gash across his chest.

Both adversaries glared at each other, wounded and bleeding. "I can do this all day." Steve muttered as the Tyrant limped forward and slashed at the captain once more. Steve once more avoided the attack and used the opening to slam the sharp edges of his shield unto the Tyrant's exposed heart, cutting it deep as blood sputtered like a water hose. The Tyrant moaned in pain, its arm clutching the wound before falling to its knees once more. "Time to finish this." Steve said before giving a war cry, slamming into the Tyrant shield first with all his might as the bioweapon fell on its back. With the creature incapacitated, Steve slammed the sharp edges of his shield repeatedly unto the Tyrant's face and neck with all his remaining strength.

After striking the monster twelve times, Steve stopped to catch his breath. When he did, the Tyrant was wheezing as the captain noticed his attacks almost severed the neck. Before Steve could perform the final blow, he remembered the bloodshed in the war. Being a soldier, Steve had witnessed horrors that would have made grown men have nightmares for years. And being how brutal he was to take this monster down reminded him of it. Like fighting against the Nazis, Steve had to do what is necessary to protect the innocent, like the soldier he was. As much he hated taking a life, more will die unless this ended now.

With a final battle cry, Steve put the Tyrant out of its misery as he slammed his shield into the monster's neck one last time, which resulted in the Tyrant being decapitated. With the deed done, Steve panted in silence and looked at the monster's headless corpse, now dead. Still panting, the captain got up and walked towards Jill, still wincing from the wounds he endured from the battle.

Placing his iconic shield on his back, Steve offered Jill a helping hand. "C-Can you stand?" The star spangled man asked, as he finally regained his breathing.

Jill remained shocked beyond all belief that the man in front of her just killed that monster with just a shield, just continuing to stare back and forth from her savior to the bioweapon's corpse to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. She must have been lost in her thoughts for a while because she heard him repeat the same question. "What? Oh! Yeah… I can stand." Jill replied as she accepted his help to get back up. Steve smiled as he pulled her up back to his feet.

"Would you mind telling me what that thing was ma'am? Because that was something straight out of a nightmare." Steve asked, as Jill gave a gaze back to the corpse.

"It's one of Wesker's monsters. He's a traitor who worked with Umbrella to take out my team." Jill explained, before gazing softly back at Steve. "Thank you, for saving my life. I'd be a goner if you hadn't showed up." She thanked as Steve gave a nod of appreciation, despite the super soldier not knowing what Umbrella was or what exactly was going on.

"Steve Rogers." The captain introduced, extending his hand.

Jill smiled and shook it firmly. "Jill Valentine." She replied, as she too shook his hand. After the introduction, her eyes widen in worry. "Oh my God, Chris! Barry!" She exclaimed in worry for her teammates. Steve noticed her distress and looked at Chris' direction.

"Don't worry, I'll check on him." Steve said as he went to see Chris' condition as Jill went to see Barry. The S.T.A.R.S member kneeled down and shook the older man rigorously.

"Barry! Barry!" She exclaimed, and sighed when Barry came to. "You're okay." Jill smiled in relief as Barry clutched his head.

"Jill…" The older man replied as he hissed from residual pain. "Sorry, that was careless of me." He apologized before gazing at what remained from the Tyrant, his eyes widen in surprise. "How… how did you manage to cut its head off?" Barry asked in obvious shock.

Jill still retained her grin. "Not me, a friend helped out." She replied before pulling Barry to his feet.

"And Wesker?" Barry asked. Jill's eyes widened, during the entire fight she forget all about the traitor. When both turned to see his body…

"He's gone." Jill whispered, realizing he must have used the battle as a distraction to slip away.

As Jill helped Barry, Steve kneeled down to check on Chris. Aside from a nasty gash on the head that will definitely need stiches, Chris seemed to be okay as Steve shook the young man's shoulder. Chris groaned as he awoke to the unknown sight of a tall, blonde man wearing an overly patriotic uniform. Chris would have commented had the safety of his teammates not come first. "Who are you? Where's Jill?" Chris asked, as he was helped up to his feet by the captain.

"Steve Rogers." The captain introduced. "And she's fine." Steve assured, in which Chris nodded in thanks.

"What about the monster?" Chris asked, which Steve gave a confident grin.

"Taken cared of." Steve replied, and gestured to the creature's headless body. Chris gave a look of respect towards Steve before rushing towards his teammates.

"Jill!" He exclaimed in relief, something in which she had in return.

"Chris!" She also exclaimed as the two embraced in a passionate hug.

"You're okay." Chris said softly as the moment ended before he looked at Barry, who too was fine.

"Thanks to our new friend." Jill answered as Steve made himself present with all of them. As the star spangled man approached the S.T.A.R.S members, Barry's eyes widen in shock.

"Well, I'll be damned." Barry muttered, with Jill and Chris looking from him to Steve in confusion.

"Barry, you know this guy?" Chris asked, pointing his thumb at Steve.

The older man chuckled. "Know him? You should've paid attention in history class. This is Captain America; he saved the world from the Nazis back in the forties by sacrificing himself in the Artic. We all thought you died. " He answered in awe.

"Wait, what year is it now?" Steve asked in alarm, his voice filled with panic.

"It's 1998." Jill replied, and felt sympathy at the captain's crestfallen expression. _He must have been trapped under that ice for over fifty years? How is this possible?_ Jill internally asked herself, knowing full well Steve should have been in his seventies to eighties at least. Still, she noticed the overwhelming sadness and realization on Steve's face as he hadn't said a word after her answer. "Are you going to be okay?" She asked with concern, which Steve nodded.

"Yeah… it's just, I had a date." He whispered before looking back on the three. "Can someone tell me what's going on and how I got here?" Steve asked, just as the alarm for the self-destruct sequence began.

"We'll tell you everything when we get out. Wesker must have pulled the self-destruct system. Let's move!" Barry said, knowing full well that the traitor activated it to cover his tracks. The four raced out of the lab and ran towards to the surface, Barry and the other S.T.A.R.S members leading with Steve following close behind. As they ran, Jill yelped in pain as she leaned against a wall, clearly the running not good in the condition she's in.

"Jill!" Chris exclaimed, with the three stopping to see if Jill can make it. "Can you walk?"

Jill nodded, despite the obvious pain. "Chris, I'm fine. Let's just—" She couldn't finish as when she attempted a running start, Jill groaned again from her injuries.

Not wanting Jill to hurt herself due to her stubbornness, Steve carried her bridal style, despite her reluctance. "Put me down, I'm fine!" She insisted, her cheeks flushed either in embarrassment of the situation or how close she was to Steve's muscled chest.

Steve only grinned at her. "You remind me of another strong woman I knew. You two would have gotten along just fine." The captain complimented before turning to Barry and Chris. "Which way?" He asked, and the escape continued. Despite carrying Jill, it didn't bother Steve as he effortlessly caught up to the other S.T.A.R.S members. As the countdown continued, Steve turned towards Chris and Barry. "Do we have a ride out of here?" The captain, knowing full well they can't escape an explosion.

"There's signal rockets on the roof. Our pilot Brad should notice them and fly us the hell out." Barry explained, which the captain nodded in relief as the three increased their pace to get to the roof on the facility. With only four minutes to go, the four made it.

Seeing the rockets, Chris immediately fired one of them into the sky as both he and Barry waved their arms to gain Brad's attention. Luckily, with how clear dawn was, all four smile in relief when they see Brad's helicopter come into view.

Although Steve heard that helicopters were deployed in the war, he never actually saw one in person as there were so few developed. Seeing Steve's face caused Chris to grin. "Let's leave this hellhole." He stated as Brad opened the doors for them to be picked up. All four quickly piled in which Jill came in first, as she was the most wounded. With everyone buckled up, Brad immediately pulled up and flew away.

With the helicopter high in the sky, Steve glanced out the window and saw the entire Spencer Estate complex… right before it was engulfed in a fiery explosion. The supersoldier glanced to his right and sees Barry checking his revolver, and looks straight ahead to see a resting Jill sleeping on Chris' shoulder. Seeing that brought a grin to Steve's face, something that Chris noticed.

"So, mind telling me how much I missed, and why there's an underground facility next to a mansion that housed an abomination of God's good work?" Steve asked, which Chris grinned in return.

"Well Captain, it's a long story." Chris answered back, though the star spangled man didn't seem to mind.

"I've been asleep for over fifty years, Chris. I've got all day."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Due to the release of _Resident Evil 7_ and _Resident Evil: Vendetta_ this year, I have decided to write a second part and make this story a two-shot. I am humbled and grateful how well my story was received, and I hope this one will not disappoint. I do want to address a mistake on my part as one of the reviewers mentioned that Rebecca was not in the previous chapter. That was on me, at the time I wrote the story, I was replaying _Resident Evil Remake_ on Jill's campaign and Rebecca slipped my mind. For story reasons, let's say she managed to escape earlier via help from Brad. Events in this story takes place immediately prior to _Resident Evil 2_ and _Resident Evil 3_. For future warning, highly suggestive descriptions near the end of the chapter. Enjoy.

Sunrises.

They were so beautiful, the sky burning like a painter's brush of reds, oranges, and yellows. That feeling of seeing the rays of the Sun pierce through the darkened veil of the night gives a warm sensation that this day will be better than the previous one. For many waking up just to see dawn approaching is a waste of time and sleep, knowing that in a few hours work will just be around the corner.

For Steve Rogers, sunrises gave him hope. For the past hour, the super soldier sat in a chair outside his apartment in Raccoon City, sketching the event in a notebook. Despite being dressed in a T-shirt and pajama pants, the cool air didn't bother the captain. Years of being in the ice allowed him to ignore the chilly breeze. Before being the Allies' hope against the Red Skull, Steve was an art student. He loved to draw in his free time, and on mornings such as this, why would he waste such an opportunity.

It has been almost two months since he woke up in 1998 and escaped alongside the surviving members of S.T.A.R.S from the hidden facility underneath the Arklay Mansion. From what he heard out of Chris and Jill, the super soldier could not believe the horrors that they went through. Umbrella using some kind of virus to create mutated abominations and return the dead back to life sounds like something out of a comic book back in the day. Still, Steve would always be thankful for them saving him when he was in stasis. He would rather have been kept in the ice than to be used in some kind of sick experiment these Umbrella people wanted with him. The thought of that sent a shiver down the captain's spine.

As he continued to finish his sketch, the captain thought back at how the mansion exploding became a hot topic for debate in Raccoon City. Umbrella had help covering this up, hiring their top lawyers to issue statements that the entire thing was blown out of proportions. The police chief must also have been on Umbrella's payroll, Steve just couldn't believe how low the man would go to hide evidence and to discredit the surviving S.T.A.R.S members.

Though with Steve Rogers himself present, the survivors have been in a court battle with Umbrella ever since. Despite the pharmaceutical company's best efforts to discredit Steve's existence in the present day as a mere "publicity stunt," this court case has brought in the attention of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. They helped Steve and the others put Umbrella on the back foot, though the company from hell would never give in. To be honest, Steve was grateful that they intervened when they did as Umbrella had all the resources in their disposal.

Still, the blonde-haired captain sighed in resignation that Umbrella has been using loopholes in the court to delay the hearings as much as possible. It's gotten so tedious that Chris took it upon himself to investigate Umbrella in Europe while Steve and Jill remained in the city to handle the court case. Luckily other S.T.A.R.S members testified too, such as Rebecca Chambers the only surviving member of S.T.A.R.S Bravo Team who escaped from the Arklay Mansion earlier. Even then, Steve met a stern-looking man named Nick Fury who is a high-ranking official within the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. With his help, Steve managed to get an apartment and Fury even offered him a position in the agency. Steve, the humble man that he is, was grateful and told Fury he would think about it. The agent merely nodded and gave him one other thing for Steve to have closure; Peggy Carter's phone number.

The thought of Peggy made Steve unconsciously reach in his pocket and took out the card that Fury gave him. To this day, the blonde-haired captain was unsure whether or not to call his former British flame. On one hand, Steve could finally say what he wanted to all those years ago before going under in the ice, to see her deep brown eyes one more time. On the other hand, Steve couldn't believe how selfish he sounded or how willing he was to ruin the life Peggy lived out.

With a weary sigh, Steve placed the card in his pocket and checked his wristwatch. It was almost seven, the mountain community of Raccoon City beginning to come alive another day. Picking up his notebook and the chair, the blonde-haired captain opened his apartment door. He then placed the two objects near his bed before closing his door, intent of getting dressed. Despite being granted a notable pension for his heroics in World War II that paid for his apartment, Steve wasn't one to take advantage of the government. So, Steve took a job to help the people of this mountain community as the trial went on. Removing his nightwear and now dressed in proper clothing, Steve turned to the door. But before he left, his phone began to ring. Curious at who would call this early, Steve picked up the telephone.

"Hello?" The blonde-haired captain asked, his brow furrowed in uncertainty.

"Hey Steve." A familiar female voice answered back, causing the super soldier to grin slightly.

"Hello Jill." Steve replied in a warm tone. "Why are you calling this early?" The war veteran asked before his tone shifted nervously. "Is it Umbrella? What kind of excuse did they give to the judge this time?" The soldier asked, tired of how evil these suits were to avoid justice.

"No, no, no." Jill immediately responded from the other end. "It's not about those assholes. They've run out of people to bribe a week ago." Her answer caused Steve to chuckle quietly, his moment of worry dissipated.

"Oh, so if I may ask, why are you calling me this early?" The blonde-haired man asked, his question filled with genuine curiosity.

There was a moment of hesitation on the other end before Jill responded. "I…" She paused again, with Steve placing the phone closer to his ear at Jill's hesitance. "I couldn't sleep last night." She finally responded, the sound of her voice matching her answer.

Steve's forehead creased in concern. "Do you want to talk about it?" The captain offered, his voice being softer than before.

"That's what I wanted to ask you." Jill replied. "But not over the phone. Do you want to meet later at the diner in town square by six for coffee?" She asked with the veteran nodding his head.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Steve said. "Just the two of us?" The soldier added for clarification if Jill also wanted to bring anyone else.

"Yup, just the two of us." Jill replied as Steve checked his watch for the time.

"Alright well, I'd better get going for my shift today." Steve replied while simultaneously wearing his jacket to go.

On the other line, the former S.T.A.R.S member shook her head. "I still can't believe that Captain America, the man who saved the world from laser shooting Nazis, works at construction." Jill responded as Steve merely grinned at her comment.

"And what's wrong with that? I'll have you know that we are almost finished completing a roof for Mrs. Johnson's new home." Steve replied in a playful response, which caused Jill to stifle her giggling from the other line. The soldier's newly formed grin lessened as he continued. "Besides I don't want to be the type of person to continuously get money from the government. It just doesn't feel right." He added, the mood a little bit somber.

"If I was in your position, waking up over fifty years in the future, I'd abuse the crap out of it." Jill responded, her answer causing Steve to roll his eyes.

"Yeah well my boy scout nature won't let me." Steve responded, his grin reappearing as he hears Jill chuckle. Glad that now the conversation ended on a lighter note, Steve looked at his watch again for the time and realized he had to get going. "Okay seriously now Jill, I have to go. I'll see you soon." The soldier replied, intending to leave.

"Okay, bye." Jill responded, as Steve hung up the phone. Walking towards the door, Steve outstretched his arm for the handle only to pause at the conversation he had with Jill mere seconds ago. _Was she okay?_ The war veteran asked himself before thinking about their meeting hours later. Just… the two of them. Sounds almost like a da-

Immediately, Steve shook his head vigorously. What is wrong with him? Jill sounded like something is bothering her and here he is thinking like a giddy teenager. _It's nothing more than two friends getting some coffee_. Steve mentally reprimanded himself before sighing. He'd have to sort this out later, he's already running late anyway. Composing himself, Steve opened his apartment door and proceeded out.

 _Just another day in Raccoon City._

* * *

The Sun began to set as the clock began to near six in the evening. Much like a sunrise, the sky would be a series of oranges, yellows, and reds. Like a candle flame slowly fizzling out as the darkness approaches.

Steve sat in a booth near a window in the diner as he sketched the ongoing sunset. On the page next to it was the sunrise he drew earlier. Seeing his drawings brought a nostalgic grin to Steve's face as he thought of a simpler time. Just him and a pencil; no war, no death, no loss…

After his shift ended at four, Steve went back home to change. He wore a brown leather jacket over a plain white shirt with slacks to look as casual as possible. Steve hated attention, and reporters constantly interrupting a stroll on the street made it sometimes unbearable. Especially if some of them called him a "fake" or a "pretender" on the real Captain America. Luckily, there wasn't a whole bunch of people in the diner and Steve appreciated the silence. That is how his mind drifted to his earlier days of being an art student.

Speaking of simpler times, Steve closed his notebook and took out the card with Peggy's number. Tracing his fingers over the digits, the blonde-haired captain sighed. On some days such as this, he would wonder if things changed differently. He would imagine coming home after defeating the Red Skull and celebrating with the Howling Commandoes. Most of all, he'd imagine that dance he promised to Peggy. He'd imagine the kind of dress she would wear as they swayed slowly to quiet jazz. Just thinking about it made Steve's heart clench at what could have been. Maybe… maybe he should call her after all.

Steve was so lost in his musings that he didn't hear his name being called to him. "Steve? Steve? Hello? Are you okay?" A familiar voice asked as the last question snapped the soldier's attention back to reality and straight towards the newcomer. It was Jill, though the super soldier's attention was at her outfit. Jill wore a white sweater over a sky blue strapless shirt with a short black skirt and brown boots. Emphasis on her skirt being short due to Jill's confidence of revealing her long, silky legs. More interesting was in what little Steve saw that her sweater uncovered, the blue on her shirt helped bring out her emerald eyes that shined like a diamond. Not since when Peggy wore her red dress did Steve froze. He was mesmerized, as though Jill herself is an antique statue preserved from ancient times. Steve must have been staring for a little bit as Jill's face of concern shifted into a teasing grin. "Are you going to stare at me all day or are we going to order something?" She asked then chuckled as Steve's cheeks reddened in embarrassment before hastily placing the card back in his pants.

"S-Sorry." Steve apologized. "I thought we had to d-dress casual." The super soldier added before gesturing Jill to seat down in the booth. The former S.T.A.R.S member obliged and sat opposite of Steve, the two of them picking up their respective menus. A moment later, Steve added "You look… great." He was sure that in Heaven his best friend Bucky must have been laughing his head off.

Jill smiled softly in return. "You don't look half bad yourself." She complimented before noticing Steve's notebook. "What's that?" She asked, hoping it would make conversation.

Steve grinned as he handed the notebook to Jill, who began flipping the pages at the blonde-haired captain's doodles. "It's just what I do when I feel bored or inspired. I was…um, drawing the sunset while I waited for you." He replied as Jill's eyes widen slightly at Steve's artfulness.

"These are great." Jill complimented before handing back the notebook to the gushing captain. "Who knew that Captain America is a modern day da Vinci." She praised as Steve, always humble, shook his head.

"I might be losing my touch." He added before a waitress interrupted their conversation. Said server appeared to be in her forties but looked good for her age with little wrinkles and well-kept hair.

"How are you this evening, sweethearts? What can I get for you?" She asked in a polite tone, pencil and notepad at the ready.

"I'll just have one coffee. Brown, no sugar please." Steve requested as he handed the menu to the waitress.

"I'll have the same, only can you add some milk. Thank you." Jill answered, she too handing her menu over.

The waitress wrote the order down in a quick scribble. "Two coffees, coming up." She clarified before immediately leaving to make their beverages.

With the two of them alone once again, Steve spoke up. "So, how are you Jill? Earlier on the phone you mentioned that you aren't sleeping well?" The blonde-haired soldier asked, his eyes glancing at her in concern.

Jill's grin from earlier lessened. "Yeah, I've had a hard time sleeping lately." She answered quietly, not wanting other customers to eavesdrop on their conversation.

Steve leaned forward in his seat. "Is it the court case? I know Umbrella's given us a hard time but we'll beat them eventually." The soldier reassured, thinking the stress of it must be the reason for Jill's lack of sleep.

"No, it's not that." Jill clarified before pausing to regain her composure. "It's… it's what I went through that night almost two months ago in the mountains." She replied, her voice so low and soft that Steve barely heard her reply as Jill's face grew somber at remembrance.

Steve blinked in surprise before giving Jill a sympathetic and supporting grin. Post -traumatic stress disorder; a common side effect for anyone who experienced something that intense. Steve had it too, mostly during the war and uncovering the horrors the Nazis had done. Waking up fifty years in the future definitely brought it back. For three weeks straight, Steve would constantly imagine what Umbrella would have done to him if they experimented on him sooner. Though Steve knew that Jill's trauma was equal to, if not more. Hearing about how monstrous abominations and undead corpses killed her teammates and friends. Or how they were all betrayed by Wesker, who was a double agent the entire time. It really does sound like a horror serial Steve would have heard on the radio.

Steve was about to give Jill some comforting words before the waitress arrived with their beverages. "One coffee, no sugar." She announced as she handed the war veteran the cup. "And one coffee, no sugar with milk." She added, with Jill accepting the drink and masking her trauma away from the waitress. Though the server noticed a crack in the armor. "Are you okay, hun?" The other woman asked in concern, seeing Jill's hands shake at holding the coffee.

Steve was about to say an excuse for Jill but the former policewoman beat him to it. "I'm fine, thank you." The brown-haired woman reassured the waitress with a polite smile. The waitress did not seem as convinced as Jill would have hoped but nodded and moved on to another table.

Once the waitress left the immediate area, Steve's blue eyes never left Jill's sight. "I really am sorry you experienced that Jill." He replied, his voice as understanding as possible. "I can't imagine how terrifying it must have been." The super soldier added.

Jill gulped quietly before lifting her coffee cup in her hand. "It's not just the feeling of fear." She added before taking a sip from her hot beverage to calm her nerves. "When I entered that… mad house, I ran across my colleague having his throat bitten out." She began, putting down the coffee. "Outside, I thought those dogs must've been an entirely different breed. Beaten, violent, used in cage matches for bets." She paused before looking at Steve back in the eyes. "But then, I saw that… thing. It looked like a human, but it smelled like rotten meat. It didn't have any pupils in those eyes as it ate Kenneth's neck like a homemade meal." Jill then paused, her eyes going back to that terrifying moment that everything was wrong. "It stared at me and limped towards me with teeth gnawing for seconds. The worst of it was the moan, that God-awful moan." It was here that Jill stopped talking, lowering her head as memories of that night flashed before her eyes. The undead… the giant snake…. those reptile monsters…Lisa Trevor… the Tyrant.

If Steve hadn't been there, she would have… she would have…

Suddenly, Jill gasped when she felt Steve's comforting hand over hers. "It's okay, it's over. You survived it Jill because you were brave. You had training and you persevered because of it. You, Chris, Barry, Rebecca, you all proved Umbrella wrong. And I'll be there with you when we take them down." His words were soft but strong as Jill looked at the conviction strong in Steve's eyes. The eyes of a soldier who too survived a war and death itself. That shade of blue is like the waves of a southing ocean, and Jill held on to Steve's hand as she met his gaze with her own.

"Thank you." She whispered graciously as Steve's comforting smile didn't waver.

"You're not alone in this, Jill. You have friends that will be there, I promise." Steve said as the two shared a silence between them with the Sun's rays illuminating through the diner window, providing a sense of warmth for Jill. Noticing that the former policewoman calmed down, Steve's grin widened. "This is why I love sunsets." He said as Jill looked out the window to see the sky burn a bright orange and yellow. "That feeling of wonder knowing the different kinds of shades of color in the sky. That feeling after a day passes by, a better one will come tomorrow." Steve added, as Jill looked back to him, releasing her hands off his.

"Is that how you got through the shock of waking up in the future?" Jill asked, wondering just how much of a good man Steve Rogers is.

Steve sighed quietly. "It was a bit of a shock…" The super soldier began before Jill chuckled quietly.

"A bit?" She asked, noticing that Steve too chuckled as well.

"Alright, it was a big shock." He corrected before the mood felt somber again. "To be honest, I should have died in the ocean. The fact that I'm here astounds me to this very day. On some days, I wonder if I came back. To see my friends…" He paused, remembering the Howling Commandoes. "To make it back for that dance…" Steve trailed off again, remembering his final words he said to Peggy before going under the ice.

Noticing how quiet Steve went, Jill leaned forward. "You… liked someone?" She asked in curiosity.

The super soldier nodded as he took out the card he had in his pocket. "Her name was Peggy. I mentioned her a little bit when we escaped the facility. She was brave, strong, took no crap from no one. You would have liked her." Steve described with a proud smile as he traced his fingers over the numbers on the card. "Fury gave this to me when his agency agreed to help us out. It's her number and sometimes I feel like calling her, just to hear her voice." Steve added before placing the card back in his pants. "Though I don't want to ruin the life she had without me." He ended as he drank a bit of his coffee.

A moment of silence passed before Jill spoke up. "You should call her." The brown-haired woman said, getting Steve's attention. "You two deserve closure, considering of what happened to you. Waking up five decades into the future." The former policewoman offered her advice as Steve leaned back on his seat.

"Yeah… it's not so bad. The foods a lot better, we used to boil everything. No more polio is good. Colored television is amazing." Steve listed off as both he and Jill chuckled. As they were talking, a man sporting a mullet walked past them outside the window with Steve noticing the hairstyle. "Though, the Jury is out for me on hair fashion." The super soldier mumbled, causing the both of them to laugh quietly at their booth. With the mood now significantly lighter, Steve resumed talking. "How's Chris by the way? Any luck in Europe?"

Jill's grin faltered slightly. "We haven't spoken in two weeks. Though the last time we did, he's doing good." She replied, however the thought of something happening to her former partner of S.T.A.R.S left a worried tone in her answer.

Noticing the subtle shift in her voice, Steve immediately spoke up. "I'm sure he's fine. He survived through the same hell you did. And if that's something, Umbrella doesn't stand a chance." He reassured her for Chris' well being as Jill's smile resurfaced.

"Yeah, you're right." She replied with confidence as the both of them noticed that sunset is at its end.

With most residents going home, Steve turned to Jill. "Want to take a walk for a little bit?" He asked.

Jill responded with a smile. "I'd like that." She replied as the two called their waitress over for the check.

* * *

It was a clear night over Raccoon City as Jill accompanied Steve back to his apartment. Because the night wasn't as chilly as they thought, Jill removed her sweater and tied it around her waist while Steve flung his jacket over his shoulder. They spent the last few hours just talking of what came to mind. The former S.T.A.R.S member laughed when Steve would tell stories of him and his friend Bucky in their childhood. Jill would in turn, tell about things Steve missed during his time in the ice like movies, music, and important events such as the collapse of the Soviet Union.

The two then stopped outside of Steve's apartment door, the night almost over. "Well, this is goodnight I suppose." The captain said, internally wishing that they would keep walking around the city.

Jill did the best she could from hiding her disappointment. "Yeah, you're right. We should… go to bed for tomorrow." She found herself reluctantly agreeing.

"Yeah…" Steve added, the two sharing a brief silence. The super soldier then proceeded to pull out his keys before Jill unexpectedly hugged him.

"Thank you Steve. I…I needed this." She thanked as the war veteran returned the hug.

"No problem. If you want to do this again, just let me know." Steve replied, the two now staring at each other. In this moment, the two of them ignored what was around them as they gazed at each other's eyes. Knowing how much of a good man Steve is has caused Jill to open herself up to him. To know the compassion a true gentleman like Steve was stirred a feeling inside her that she hadn't felt since her first crush when she was younger. The moonlight that shined on them showed just how handsome Steve was. His golden colored hair to his strong jaw and those baby blues of his made him look like a Greek god. Though behind those eyes was someone who still felt alone in a time where almost everyone he knew was gone.

And damn it, he won't be alone tonight.

Steve's eyes squinted his eyes in confusion at Jill not letting go as his brow furrowed in confusion. "Jill? Are you oka—" Was all the words he got out of before Jill leaned forward and embraced his lips with her own. At first, Steve didn't respond, his eyes widen is surprise at Jill's sudden action. Though he quickly countered and matched her tempo with his own.

For a few moments, it was just a touching of the lips until Jill wanted more. She began to kiss him with a little more intensity, her arms wrapped around his waist as she traced her fingers over his muscles and abs over his shirt. Steve, in return, caught up with her as instinct took over. She felt so… soft. Curvy in some places and definitely well toned in others, but never an imbalance of both.

They were so caught up in their fevered passion that they collided against the wall, breaking up their kissing match with Steve groaning in slight pain. Both now stood outside of Steve's apartment, panting and out of breath.

"What… what was that?" Steve asked, feeling as though his heart was stuck in his throat.

Jill also felt a need to breathe. "You feel like you're alone, Steve." She replied before encircling her arms around his neck. "I don't want you to feel this way anymore. After what you did for me today. And that you saved my life." She added, her voice quiet and soft.

Steve unconsciously wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's okay, Jill. I was just doing what anyone would have done." He replied, his blue eyes staring back at her emerald eyes. "If you want something out of this, I'm not entirely good at this kind of dancing. Years of being a sick kid will do that to you." He added in a low tone as Jill pushed herself closer against his chest.

"Don't worry Steve, we'll learn as we go." She responded in a sultry tone that sent a shiver down his spine before their lips met again softly. Turning his keys into the lock, Steve nearly fell to the floor as the door swung open from Jill kissing him with a fiery intensity. She then shut the door behind her, leaving them alone in their own world. Nothing else mattered, nothing else existed. If a meteor were to crash on the city, neither would have cared. It was just Jill and Steve.

Their clothes were bundled into a pile near the bed as the two of them got to know each other farther than ever before. They spent hours learning what excited the other, which areas were sensitive, memorized blemishes or marks on each other's skin. For Jill, she felt vulnerable and with Steve here, she felt nothing would ever hurt her again. For Steve, he realized how right she was at how not alone he felt in this new decade with her by his side.

When their excitement reached its peak, Steve Rogers and Jill Valentine ceased to exist as they climaxed as one, singular being. They moaned each other's names to the heavens as the passion subsided, wrapping their arms tightly around each other and not letting go before darkness overcame them.

For Steve, the feeling of loneliness disappeared and felt a brighter future was in store for him.

For Jill, her nightmares disappeared and for the first time in what seemed like years, slept with a grin on her face.

* * *

Dawn began to break through the room's window as Steve began to button his shirt for a new day. He turned to the still sleeping Jill in his bed, covered only by his bed sheets and looking more peaceful than ever. Smiling, Steve walked over and knelt down, kissing Jill softly on the lips.

A soft moan escaped her mouth as she opened her eyes and returned the favor. The kiss was brief but the atmosphere was one of happiness and calm. "Good morning." Steve greeted with a warm smile.

"Good morning." Jill responded with just the same amount of emotion. Noticing the blonde-haired captain dressed, she pulled the sheets more closely to her body. "I must have made a bit of a mess." Jill added, looking to see where her clothes are on the floor.

Noticing this, Steve got up and picked up Jill's clothes in his hands, neatly ironed and folded. "It's no problem. I don't want you going home in wrinkled clothes." The super soldier added as Jill gave a thankful glance for getting her clothes together.

"Yeah, wrinkles among other… spots." She teased, as Steve's cheeks reddened slightly. Taking her clothes out of his hands, she leaned forward towards the war veteran. "Thank you for this, Steve. I… really appreciate this." The brown-haired beauty added as Steve sat down next to her on the bed.

"I'm just glad that we can move forward…" Steve said as he took one of Jill's hands with his own. "Together." He finished with a small smile.

Jill matched his smile with her own. "Together." She repeated, as the Sun's rays began to illuminate the room.

"This weekend, I'll call Peggy." Steve spoke up, a new-found confidence in his voice. "You're right Jill, I… I need some closure." He confessed, now feeling lighter that this heavy weight will be lifted.

Jill held Steve's hand tight in response. "And I'll be here when you need me." She promised before leaning in and kissing Steve one more time, the both of them feeling unstoppable.

* * *

Within the maze of the sewer system, a sanitation worker took the night shift with his friend, who is nowhere to be found. Looking in the rat-infested area for hours, he sees his longtime buddy standing motionless. Tired and wanting to go home, the worker placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, yelling what the hell was wrong with him.

It would be his last words as the worker would scream in terror as his longtime friend bit off two of his fingers before taking a bite out of his throat. The yell of horror died down to the sound of flesh being eaten within the darkness of the sewer.

Today would be the last time the Sun shined brightly over Raccoon City as a terrible darkness begins to loom over the unsuspecting populace.

 **Other Notes:** So… I hope I did a really good job with part two.

I'm not entirely good at writing lemons, and because this website technically does not allow sexual intercourse of any kind, I kept it to a minimum as much as possible. To me, what was important was the relationship between Steve and Jill, and I tried to make it as main point of the story. Sexual descriptions, in my mind, comes secondary.

For those wondering, the end picks up where _Resident Evil 2_ and _Resident Evil 3_ begin. If support is big enough, maybe I might continue this but I do have other stories to focus on. Still, feedback is always welcome and I do hope you enjoyed this second chapter. This is **Logan GC** signing off, and have a nice day.


End file.
